


A Legislative Proposal

by via_ostiense



Series: holiday cards 2010 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark turned the display around and saw "IL-1120," "Form REG-1, Illinois Business registration Application," and "ONTD_Political: Civil Unions Bill Passes IL Senate" before Lex closed the screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legislative Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Holiday card ficlet, 2010.

Clark stormed into Lex's office. "Luthor!" he shouted. He just knew that Lex was at the root of all the chaos going on in the LexCorp tower--and in Clark's own apartment.

Lex lifted his gaze from three monitors displaying a dizzying array of bureaucratic forms. "Yes, Clark?" His manner was unusually mild, but it didn't fool Clark one bit.

"Luthor! I know you're up to something!" Clark loomed over Lex--it was reflex to loom over supervillains, even though it'd never worked on Lex. It made Clark feel better, though, and not looming would be admitting that he knew Lex didn't care. Or something.

"Why would you even think such a thing?" Lex went back to typing things into the forms. Clark turned the display around and saw "IL-1120," "Form REG-1, Illinois Business registration Application," and "ONTD_Political: Civil Unions Bill Passes IL Senate" before Lex closed the screens.

"Lex! What--are you marrying--moving--why are you looking at Illinois tax forms?" Clark blurted in shock. "And why did I come home to find a team of LexCorp movers packing up my apartment?"

Lex looked shifty and terrified, then leaned back in his chair and adopted a deliberately haughty tone. "Why, Clark, I thought that as an investigative journalist, you'd be able to connect the dots."

Clark thought. "You're moving LexCorp to Illinois--why, I don't know--and the stress made you send a team to dispose of the contents of my apartment, like you've always threatened to?! Personally, Clark didn't see what was so bad about plaid sheets and a plaid La-Z-boy, but Lex hated them and threatened to burn them when he was particularly grumpy--bad board meeting, latest Death Ray malfunctioning, etc.

Lex sighed and pulled up the ONTD page again. "Clark, Illinois is passing civil unions. Additionally, their tax laws are more favorable to the expansion I've projectedfor LexCorp than Kansas', so LexCorp and I are relocating to Illinois." He looked away from Clark.

Clark said suspiciously, "Civil unions? What do they have to do with anything? And this still doesn't explain my apartment!"

Lex came around his desk to kneel in front of Clark. Shaking his head, he said, "Sometimes, I can't tell if you're deliberately being dense. Clark, it's time we put the feud behind us and acknowledged it for the foreplay it is. Will you marry me and move to Illinois?" He slid out a ring and held it out to Clark.

Clark gaped.

Lex sighed and stood up. "Clark, this isn't a nefarious plot. I want to move to Illinois and get civil unioned--and with the backing of the 'Truth, Justice, and the American Way' superhero and LexCorp's financial pull, we'll get the state to pass same-sex marriage in no time."

Clark swallowed and said, "Ok."

Lex grinned and kissed him. "And don't worry--the LexCorp movers are taking your stuff to my Illinois penthouse, not the incineration facility."


End file.
